El Comienzo del Fin
by El Amor Vence al Odio
Summary: El momento definitivo, Link esta a punto de salvar a Zelda, pero el .. piensa, piensa en que esto va a ser para siempre. Una Revolución comienza. Es OOC


Era ni mas ni menos que el final de todo, Link estaba a punto de rescatar otra vez a la princesa Zelda, en ese momento, el penso, no tardo ni un segundo, pero logro pensar varias cosas a la vez, como ¿Por que salvar una

Princesa de un cerdo que siempre la secuestra?, Luego recordó lo que le dijo su amigo Mario, el siempre tuvo y tendrá que salvar a la princesa ToadsTool de bowser, pero en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo su jefe, ``Tu debes de salvar a la princesa, por que esa es tu vida, si no lo haces, dejaras de existir, dejaras de ser parte de Legend of Zelda´´, ¿Pero por que Tiene que cumplir ese objetivo siempre? ¿Por que no mejor, lucha en una guerra gigantesca, o tiene que remediar situaciones amorosas en un juego de parejas? Es que a ese sujeto no le importaba lo que sus empleados pensasen, o es acaso culpa de Ganondorf que no deja de hacer su trabajo y sigue raptando a la princesa, pero eso, eso le recordó por que siempre debería de salvar a la princesa, no por ella, por el mundo, a diferencia de Mario, de Donkey, de Kirby y de Ash, si el deja de vencer a ganon y salvar a la princesa, el tiempo y el espacio serán dominados, por que, aunque bowser mate a Mario y se quede con todo el reino, en otro lado del mundo nada cambiara, aunque Kong encierre a todos los monos y se quede con toda la isla, a quien le importara, Si algún enemigo de Kirby acaba con el y Domina el reino, nadie le prestara atención, y si Ash deja de atrapar pokemons y entrenar, nada cambiara, todo será igual, a nadie mas que a ellos y a su historia les afectara, ¿Por que yo? ¿Por que no podía ser el ratón de disney? ¿Por que no otro? Esto es, esto es la simple prueba que dios no existe, que eso de la justicia y el orden es pura palabrería, y que lo que maneja el mundo es el dinero, el sucio y tan añorado dinero, la gente hace todo por dinero, vende tanto su dignidad como su alma por simple papel, ¿es que ya perdimos los ámbitos de pensar en lo que esta bien y en lo que esta mal? ¿O es que nunca los tuvimos? Además, quienes nos creemos como para manejar la realidad a través del papel, si no sabemos apreciar lo que tenemos, jamas apreciaremos nuestra sabiduría, por que es una la forma de cambiar, y todos lo sabemos, todos lo tenemos en claro, aunque no nos guste aceptar, vivimos en lo que mas odiamos, amamos lo que mas odiamos, nos dejamos atacar por lo que mas odiamos y nos gusta, no, no nos gusta, nos encanta, somos claras pruebas del síndrome de Estocolmo, amamos que nos usen por promesas de un futuro mejor, aunque sabemos que ese futuro nunca llegara con nuestros limitantes, ¿Es culpa nuestra por dejar dominarnos? ¿O es culpa de nuestros dominantes? ¿Quien soy como para otorgar culpa? Un sentimiento, algo inamovible, yo tan solo creo que tanto nosotros tanto ellos somos igual de culpables, tenemos la misma responsabilidad, somos conscientes de lo que pasa, pero no lo queremos evitar, somos dioses con los poderes sellados por nosotros mismos. Somos Involuntariamente conscientes de nuestro error, pero lo seguimos cometiendo sin razón, ¿Es que acaso ya no podemos retractarnos? ¿Acaso la pila de cadáveres es tan grande que no nos podemos bajar de nuestros lamentos? No, El cambio es ahora, y siempre que estemos, será el momento justo, ni muy temperando, ni muy tarde, siempre es el momento justo para el cambio. Estoy seguro que esta decisión es la correcta, por lo menos para mi, es la única decisión que creo poder tomar, creo que es lo mejor para mi, espero que me entiendan, los abandonare en esta ultima entrega, lo dejare claro, espero hacerlo, no voy a seguir el mismo camino, voy a cambiar de la derecha hacia la izquierda, y se que siempre iré adelante, por que esto, es lo que quiero yo. Ese día Link salvo por ultima vez a la princesa Zelda, y dejo para el que pudiese pasar todo el juego al 100% su mensaje, su mas mínima petición, en la que decía "No vuelvan a jugar a mis juegos" todos los usuarios que consiguieron desbloquear dicho mensaje, preguntaron al creador que significaba, y como tantos otros, el no pudo responder correctamente, desde ``L is real 2041´´ hasta ``Muéstramelo, no se lo contare a nadie ese tipo de cosas que el creador no puso en sus juegos, pero simplemente aparecieron, mas haya de todo análisis, esos son claros mensajes de los personajes.

Ese mismo día, se vio por el horizonte un ejercito de personajes de nintendo, no tan grande, marchando con la bandera de la unión soviética, esos eran los personajes que se habían cansado de salvar el mundo por unos papeles capitalistas, se habían cansado de salvar el mundo por unos pesos, se habían cansado de dar espadasos, de dar cabezazos, de lanzar barriles y comerze animales para acabar con falsas amenazas de falsos enemigos, desde ese día, no lo consideraban justo, ellos habían conseguido algo por que luchar, sin detener la evolución de la próxima generación, los que siguieron jugando, no eras mas que los interesados por el efectivo, los que marcharon por la libertad de los juegos, esos eran los héroes de este juego, ellos eran los encargados de esta vez salvar a la princesa, pero esta vez, sin salvarla, esta vez, exigiendo justicia por todos los que la quieran, por todos los que deseen la justician tanto como ellos.

Ese no fue un buen día para nintendo, pero fue un gran día para la justicia.

Esta historia continuara.


End file.
